Truth, To the Moon
by DragonScaleXV
Summary: Truth is, she never got over Neil. Lie, To the Moon, sequel.


**(A/N): Alright, so some of you said you wanted a sequel. I don't know if a lot of you are still interested, but I'll put it up anyway. It's short, because I didn't think I had to put up much. So, here. Enjoy, hopefully! Sorry this is late. I only saw your reviews yesterday, and thank you for those!**

* * *

Eva walked down the vacated plain, a simple Nokia phone in her hand and a grim expression settled onto her face.

Today was a special day for her, but not in the sense of happy occasion. The Sigmund Corps troops all seemed to shuffle off to the side when she walked by, the only person not having the privilege to do so being Jacob, her new partner. When she'd entered her boss's office earlier that day for a request, he simply nodded his head the second she came in, giving her a thoughtful and slightly pitying look. Eva didn't want to be pitied. But right now, she couldn't care less. All that mattered was that she had permission.

The car that was used at Johnny's case had been repaired for quite a long time now, and she and Jacob had used it to get everywhere they needed to get to. It was practically her's now and everyone just pretended that it was still on rent. Even her boss.

Eva gave a small chuckle as she crossed over a couple of cracked rocks and debris, making her way to the far end of the graveyard.

Today was the day he had died.

She didn't understand why everyone avoided her on this day. She understood Jacob wanting to stay by the car, but this was quick business, and they'd be off onto their next assignment in the next few minutes. She told herself that last time. And the time before. And the time before.

Four years later and it still hurt.

She stood over his grave now, having crossed the long distance in a short amount of time. She knelt down and ran a hand over the cool dull grey marble.

_Dr. Neil Watts  
1990 - 2023_

That was it. That was all that was left of her friend. No "He will be missed" or "A great man" or some witty shit that she knew he'd wanted on his gravestone, she knew he'd want that. Because she knew him. They've worked together for a long time, longer than she could remember, and now it was just her. He was a complete idiot and he used to drive her barmy on multiple occasions. He was an idiot who didn't know when to stop, but he was _her_ idiot. She lov-

No.

She would not do that. This was professional business, and she would not dare allow herself to make this personal. It was just a colleague saying goodbye to a colleague. For the fourth time. There was nothing wrong with that, right? Right?

She just about convinced herself so until she remembered the Nokia phone clutched tightly in her hand. She sighed, albeit a little shakily before smiling.

"Hey, Neil. Long time no see. How ya been?"

There was no reply. Of course there wasn't. If there was, she would have been properly terrified. And maybe just a little bit joyful (okay, maybe a lot). She held up the Nokia phone for the gravestone to see, chuckling hollowly.

"I finally broke it. I told you these things weren't indestructible. I-I mean, the phone itself is still fine, but the circuits are pretty much useless now."

She paused for a second, sniffing almost dismissively.

"I miss you. You'd probably laugh at me, but I do."

She wished he would laugh. For four years, she wished he would show up behind her every time she stopped by his grave and laugh at her for falling for his "I'm dead" trick. She would roll her eyes and bite back that she didn't believe in it for a second, that she wouldn't ever care if he died in the first place. Oh, how the tables have turned. Eva sighed brokenly, gripping the phone tightly.

"You said these things were practically impossible to break, right?"

She set it down gently on the gravestone.

"When it breaks, I'll stop coming by. I'll just forget. I'll start smiling, and I'll stop lov-"

Again, she stopped herself. She cursed inwardly, rubbing at her left eye as if it was meant to stop the right fro leaking ungrateful tears. She choked slightly, before reaching into her coat pocket and pulling out Neil's old bottle of painkillers, freshly restocked. She took a single pill, swallowing it dry. A slight numbing feeling began to creep into her system and she sighed, stashing the bottle back into her pocket. It was a small habit she picked up. Incredibly unhealthy, but she didn't care. It was like he was still there. She stood, plastering a small smile on her face.

"I'll see you next year."

She turned and walked away, down the hilly and rock-filled terrain, towards the gates and back to her repaired "rented" car and new partner. Her face shown neutral as she stepped into the driver's seat.

Truth is, she never got over Neil. Lie is, she's fine.

* * *

**(A/N): Hopefully, that didn't suck as much as I suspected it would. So, for the few demanding a sequel, here you go! And about Neil's gravestone, I have no idea how old he really is. I thought 33 would be a suitable age, so ta-da!**

Well, not much else to say other than I hope whoever reads enjoys. And, if you have the time, to drop a review.

See ya! ~Wocky 


End file.
